Who's Who?
by nina19123
Summary: You thought you knew her. "Cleo?" No secrets between the three of you. "How? When? Why?" She's dangerous, "Cleo, stop! Please!" Fast, "Where'd she go?" And a total badass. "Really, you blew up your house?" But she's not alone. "Back so soon?" "You might know me, but you DON'T know who I am."
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Everyone has their secrets. Some worst than others. Cleo's secret could be good, it could be bad. It depends on who you are.  
Others might think it's a bad secret. A dangerous secret. But no Cleo. She thinks it;s a gift.  
Cleo as many secrets. Good secrets. Bad secrets. Dangerous secrets. And secrets that might, one day, save us all... or, kill us all. After all, it's what she wants. It's her secrets, she can use them any way she wants.  
You don't know who she is. You don't know what she's capable of.

And she's not alone.


	2. The Call

**Who's Who?**

**(Cleo's POV)**

Everything seemed perfect. No more school, Lewis is back and the world is saved.

Everything seemed perfect, but it's not. Nothings ever perfect.

Something always happens to ruin the perfect moment. That's what I'm doing. Waiting for that something to ruin this moment.

_***BZZZ***_

There it is. The something. The small vibration of my mobile is what's going to ruin this moment. But it's not the mobile. It's the person who's calling.

"Lewis, I'll be back. I need to grab something from Mako." I calmly state. "Okay, I'll come with you." He replied

_***BZZZ***_

"Lewis, we both know I'll be much faster on my own." I slowly start to panic. **'Lewis can't** **know. At least, not yet.'**

I quickly made way out of the Cafe before he could reply.

I answered my mobile once i arrived at the secluded part of the beach.

"What have i done to deserve a phone call from your's trully?" I smartly said into the mobile. "Cleo, cut it out. This is important." ? said.  
"Of course it's important. No one calls sweet little Cleo to say hi or anything." I calmly say, examining my nails. "Cleopatra! This serious!" ? yells.

I quickly remove the mobile from my ear, rubbing it gently.

"Okay, okay. I understand it's serious. You don't need to yell." I say, walking over to sit on a boulder. "Yelling seems like the only way to get you both to pay attention. Now as I was trying to say before i was rudely interrupted. You-" I interrupted "Technically it isn't interrupting. You didn't speak when I did." I said rather smartly.

"GRRR!"

"I'm sorry, sorry. Please continue."

"_***Sigh***_ You need to distance yourself from your friends. Before you ask, the reason is you're needed else where." ? stated.

"You can't be serious! I've been here for four years! I've been friends with these people for three years! I have a boyfriend!" I basically yelled

"And whose fault is that? You were sent their to investigate. NOT to get comfortable." ? yelled  
"You are needed elsewhere. You will distance yourself from your friends, you will burn all of your belongings that are not necessary. Then, you will fake your death, leaving no evidence. Cleo Sertori will no longer exist!" ? said very loudly, the birds could hear.

"But." I tried

"That is an order! Do I make myself clear!" ? yelled

"Yes sir." I said a little above a whisper.

"Good. You have two weeks." ? said before ending the call.

_***Sigh* **_**Two weeks.**

Nothing is truelly perfect.

I slowly made my way back to the Cafe where Lewis and the girls are waiting.

**(3rd POV)**

As Cleo made her way back to the Cafe, she failed to notice a body crouched behind the boulder she was sitting on.

**_A/N: Okay, so this is a short chapter but I do promise that I will make the chapters longer, the more I write the story. Thanks for reading._**


	3. The Decision

**Who's Who?**

**The Decision**

**(Cleo's POV)**

I can't really say it's not fair. I agreed to it. It's my fault it hurts to leave. I got close with these girls. I put myself in this position and, of course, I have to get myself out.

First thing's first, I have to make a step-by-step on what I'm going to do, and how. It never hurts to be organized.

Step One: Distance Myself

When the girls, or Lewis and Will, make plans, get out of them. Say i have things to do. I can't have them just stop asking me, they'd never do that.

Step Two: Attitude change

Slowly, but not tooo slowly, change the way I am towards them. Make them think I need space.

Step Three: Apologize

Wait until I know they're at Mako and call them saying I want to apologize about the way I'm acting. Invite them over.

Step Four: Die

Fake my death, but make it look like an accident. (Can't have people searching for my 'killer' and avenge my 'death'.) They find me, or my 'remains', and they call an ambulance to later find out that it's to late to save me.

Step Five: Leave

While everyone's grieving over my 'death'. I'll be on my way out of here.

* * *

I decided to head 'home' after that phone call. But, I'll have to text Lewis to tell him where I'm going. **Wait!**

_(Step One: Distance Myself.)_

If i don't text Lewis, he'll just call until I pick up. If I don't pick up, he'll go to Make to look for me. When he doesn't find me, he'll eventually make his way to my house. He'll be hurt that I didn't _think_ to call him. Yeah, I coud do that. Step one is now in progress.

_***RING* *RING***_

Speak of the devil. _***Sigh***_

There's so much I'm going to miss. I hate to admit it but, I'm going to miss everyone. The girls, Lewis, Will, my 'dad', Sam. I'll even miss Zane and Kim. **STOP! ** I can't keep thinking that way, I'll just make it harder to leave. I won't miss them. I won't miss them. I won't m-

_***RING* *RING***_

Oh gosh, I'm going to miss them. I can't do it. I have to tell them I'm not leaving.

_***BZZZ* *BZZZ***_

Now what.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I'm in more for games.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." ? said

"What exactly am I doing?" I asked

"You're backing out. I'm going to say this once. Either you get rid of them, or I do. Either way, you're coming over here. Whether you like it or not." ? said

I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. But i can't let him hurt them.

"Think about it Cleo. Call me when you do." ? hung up

I don't know what to do. Either I get rid of them and leave them heart broken and angry while grieving over my death. Or, I could let _them _get 'rid of' my friends. Bella, Rikki, Lewis, Will, Zane, even Emma. She's traveling the world, but surely she'd hear of my 'death'.

As i think this, my hand absentmindedly grabs both of my necklaces that are hanging from my neck.

"Cleo."

Startled, I came face to face with Mrs. Chatham.

"Mrs. Chatham? It's been ages." I gave her a small, but friendly smile.

"You're undecided." She says.

"What?" What does she mean?

"You're forced to make a decision that'll change the lives of the people around you." She stated.

'What does she know? _How_ does she know?' "Mrs. Chatham? What are you going on about?" I asked.

"Cleo, I've always been there to protect you and the girls. But, you have to make the right decision. Fast. You're being followed. By someone close to you. Very close. Someone you might not have even guessed." I interrupted

"Is it Emma?" I caught her off guard.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Is it Emma? Mrs. Chatham, this just sounds like a cheesy scary movie. Girl has to make a rash decision. Girl's being followed. Girl's secret is exposed to the very person/people she doesn't what to know. Girl finds out her follower happens to be her best friend, whom she hasn't seen in a specific period of time ranging around one year, i.e Emma." I explained.

"H-how, what?" She was obviously speechless.

"Thanks Mrs. Chatham. I'll do the right thing." I said walking away,

"But..." Before she could finish her sentence, I turned the corner to the house in which 've neem living in, the past four-five years.

* * *

I should have known. It's obvious. I've been in this long enough to know that nothing is ever this easy. _***Sigh* **_ I know what i have to do.

I quickly took a look around before entering my home. I take a quick scan of the house with my eyes to find it deserted. Perfect. I can't afford anyone else to over hear me, so I quickly made my way to the basement. Time is precious, who knows when the next time I'll be on my own is.

When I'm fully satisfied, I whipped out my mobile, and type in _the _number.

"That was quick. I'm sure you made the _right_ decision?" ? said.

"We have a problem." I slowly said.

"Problem? What do you mean problem? It's simple Cleopatra! You leave them! _**HOW IS THAT DIFFICULT!?" **_? started yelling.

"SImple? You think this is simple? You try distancing yourself from the people you spend _all_ of your time with for the past 3-4 years!" I yelled.

"How is that my problem? You decided to get friendly with others." ? calmly said.

"We're getting off topic. Look, Mrs. Chatham basically helped me make my decision. I'm going." ? interrupted

"Than what's the problem?" ? asked.

"If you'd let me finish than you would know. I have reasons to believe someone's sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. I don't know how much she knows, but it's enough to gain the attention of the unwanted. It might even be enough to bring us all down. Either way, she knows." I explained.

"Hm. I see. Don't worry about that Cleo, just stick with the plan, I'll get rid of our problem." Said ?.

"Don't do anything to bad. She was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time. Get her to keep her mouth shut, scare her. If you have to, get physical. But nothing to raise suspicion." I pursuaded.

"No promises." ? hung up.

_***Sigh***_ "You know, in some countries, it's considered rude to listen in on other people's conversations." I turned around.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked

"What do you mean? You come from here." She asked

"They get punished. How bad depends on how much they heard." I slowly but dangerously made my way towards her.

"Cleo?" I ignored her.

"How much did you hear?" I continued.

"I heard enough! Cleo, what's going on? Who's going to get hurt?" She tried to act fearless, but i can see right through her mask. After all, I've been living a lie for over 3 years.

"What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut? I'm now in her face.

"Nothing! Cleo, Rikki and Lewis need to know this! This isn't you! You'd never hurt anyone!" She yelled.

All I did was smirk.

"What do you have to say before I call Rikki and Lewis?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"Good bye." I said

"Good bye? Cleo we're not-" _***BANG***_ ? hit her.

_***Sigh***_ "I thought you were the smart one Emma. You tried to stop me, but instead, you made this a whole lot easier." I smirked.

_**A/N: Okay, so the way I'm trying to write the chapters aren't coming out the way I want them too. I'm indenting but it's not showing it, so, I'm sorry for that. I already posted my previous chapter less than 2 hours ago. That's because I'm trying to write as many chapters as I possibly can. Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think of the story. Thanks.**_


End file.
